A Fangirls Wish
by Eliza Nire
Summary: When Erin Harrell wishes her way into the Naruto world, what will happen when she meets all her favorite characters. Will she find a way back into her time or will she be forever trapped inside the series. Find out here! Rated T for mild language and stuf
1. Chapter 1

_**A Fangirls Wish**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was Erin Harrell's 14th depressing birthday.On the wooden coffee table sat a cheap Dairy Queen ice cream cake, presents from her family who apparently thought she was still 5, and the only thing that kept her form going insane. A copy of Naruto volume 24 was sitting on the table across from her, taunting her to come closer. It looked as if it was staring at her, laughing that she had to deal with 2 hours of birthday torture already. She brushed her dirty blonde hair off her forehead and rolled her ocean blue eyes. Most everyone had gone home, except for her cousin Mandy, and little brother Mark, even though she wished he WOULD go somewere else.

"Wasn't that just lovely, dear?" Ms.Harrell said. "Everyone was so glad to see you again. Next time though you need to try and get more...involved?" She picked up a few dirty paper plates and walked back to the kitchen.

Erin sighed, rubbing her temples. Most of her family was out of state, so atleast she did'nt get drenched in relatives. Her mom always thought she was a bit of a freak, always dressing in black and listening to weird music. Maybe she'd get a tatoo next, she said to herself laughing."When can I go upstairs mom?" She leaned her head back on the black leather sofa she sat on.

"Just say good-bye to your cousin and you can go..." She said in response, sighing at the end.

Mandy was a cool cousin, nine years older that Erin, but still cool. She hugged Mandy and thanked her for coming, escorting her outside. "You block everyone out to much Erin bear." Mandy said, tucking a strand of hair behind Erin's ear.

"Well, they should'nt be trying to get to know me in the first place." She stuck her tongue out at Mandy, smileing the whole time. She ran back inside her parents 4 bedroom house, suberbs galore. Her room was at the very end of the hall on the left, the tiniest of them all. She moved the mouse of her computer, making it go off the save screen and looked at the background she just set this morning. It was a picture of the Akatsuki gang, all present, except for that weirdo Orochimaru. She clicked on internet explorer and went to youtube, clicking on her username 'TobisAGoodBoy94'. This was basically what she did all day, eat, sleep, do anything involved with Naruto, and sleep some more. She watches the anime, reads the manga everytime a new one was released on the internet, and buys all kinds of Naruto merchandise.Erin's father, Richard, did'nt approve of her crazed Naruto obsession, even though she gave him good reasons to love the series. Even now she was wearing a 'For the love of Jashin' shirt, followed by an Akatsuki cloud. She only had two really good friends, one of which only reallly understood the obsession. She'd gone as Naruto characters for Halloween for the past 3 years, last year being Temari. She'd gone to Sakura - Con twice and many other local conventions. Erin relied on the Naruto series somehow, looking for a little refuge she could turn to when she needed it. School always seemed to be the down spot of her schedule, constant teasing, constant insults, constant crap. Erin exited off her computer and went to lay on her full sized bed, staring up at the Sasuke poster that lay on the ceiling directly over her. Erin's confidence had never been the greatest, for she had never been the skinniest in class, never the tallest, never the prettiest. Erin thought she was just average. Things might have turned out diffrent, she thought, if she never found her solice in her obsession. It might be that maybe she was scared to really give it up...maybe. All her father did was work and yell, along with his mother, only she had to keep her nails pretty while doing it. Mark was just a little badger, for an 11 year old you think he'd be less annoying. Erin closed her eye's and sighed, thinking of the day that had flown by. "I never really did make a wish..." She re-opened her eyes and giggled. "I wish I was a main character in Naruto." She giggled once more and few asleep soon after, entering her own fantasies deep within her sub-consious mind.

_She awoke soon after, laying face down in the dirt._

"What the hell is that voice..." She pushed herself up, a light blinding her from seeing temporarily. She felt on her bed...but...it was to hard to be a bed. Her vision now focused, she saw the tufts of grass that she was now laying on. She jumped and stood up, wobbling slightly. Mark probably did something, she thought to herself. She looked in front of her and starred at some odd trees, shapped diffrently than the ones in her yard.

"Is she alive?"

"What the hell do you think? She's moving isn't she! Idiot..."

"Shh! Dont yell you might scare her!"

"Lets send Naruto to go say hi"

"Why me?!"

Erin staggered around slowly, scared, to look at the face of the talking group."This was'nt right, had I gotten kidnapped?" she thought to herself and took a gulp before raising her head to look at the faces of her 'kidnappers'. Standing in front of her was a group of ninja's, 6 in total. Her eyes lightened up. "This has got to be a joke right?" She walked over to the pink haired ninja, who stood frozen in place. "Sakura? And Shikamaru?" She turned her head slightly to stare at the black haired ponytail ninja. "Who hired you guys? Serisouly these are awesome cosplay costumes." Erin laughed and lightly pulled a strand of Sakura's hair.

"What are YOU talking about?" Temari broke of from the group and grabbed Erin's shoulder. "I think you bumped your head a bit to hard."

"T-Temari? I freakin love your outfit, did you make it or buy it of a cosplay website?" She turned around again and faced Temari.

"Take a look at were you are..." A raspy voiced man grabbed her shoulder and wirrled her around to face a large building. Too large, and unfamiliar. It was huge, and it could'nt be fake, no one could replicate this, and she knew exactly where she was now.

"This is Konoha." Said Gaara, now crossing his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Fangirl's Wish**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"O nuh-uh!" Erin back away from the ninjas about three feet. "This is a dream, im dreaming... i've gone insane! You dont know when your in a dream?! Do you?!"She ran over to the ninja known as Shikamaru, and in her crazed state, slapped him across the face, making a noise loud enough for the other ninja's to cringe.

"What the hell kid..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

"Holy shit! Shit on a stick! This is real! O my gawd im sorry Shika! Ahhh...!" Erin took Shikamaru's arm and was now shaking it furiously.

"Shika...pfft?" Temari walked over and forced Erin's grip from Shikamaru's arm, looking her in the eyes. "Why dont we go lay you down and get you some food hmm?" Temari said, taking Erin's hand and walking in the midst of the ninja group.

"She's going to cry..." Gaara said, standing a few feet back from everyone else. He walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder, directing her forward to the large entrance to the city.

"Im going insane...Gaara...is...touching me!" Erin put her clenched hands over her eyes, trying to supress the scene that was accuring,but kept walking forward, she was a clutz even IF her eye's were open, it did'nt matter.

"Um...Gaara..." Erin recognized the voice as Sakura's. "Dont run her into anything please?"

Erin felt a slight grunt come from her director, who was now slowing his pace. She removed her hands and took a look at the crowded streets that she was treding down with her ninja obsessions. All the signs were in english, to her liking, but everything still seemed to be the same. Erin could even make out the Itchiraku Ramen shop they passed, because she could hear Naruto asking Shikamaru if they wanted to go there later.

I wonder if she really knows were she's at." Temari trotted up to Gaara and Erin, and put a hand on Erin's forehead."She feels find..." Temari would'nt stop gazing at the new girl's face. "Whats your name kid?"

"First, im not a kid, thanks very much. Secondly im not getting into a conversation with a dream, or vision, whatever you are!" She stopped walking in the middle of a now empty street. "I've gone insane, this cant be right!" Erin turned around to face Gaara and stepped back, starring at his 'Love' tattoo sign. " Im only 14 and im alraedy having delusions! I thought that was for old guys on crack! I dont do crack!" Erin grabbed a handful of her hair and kept spewing out her random excuses.

"Should we knock her out?" Temari said, leaning closer to Gaara.

"She's just in shock, as long as she does'nt hurt anybody..." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Is she from Akastuki?" Sakura came up and pointed to the ranting girls shirt, the middle graphic situated with an Akastuki cloud.

"I doubt it, someone that scatterbrained would'nt be let in." Shikamaru also came up and leaned his head back to look up at the sky.

"I kind of like her." Naruto passed the line of ninjas and walked to Erin, who froze as he approched ."How can we prove that we're real?" He said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his left side.

"Muh..." Erin pondered the question. She had one choice. Play along with the charade until she woke up, that was all. It could'nt be that hard right? Right?

"Hello?" Naruto waved a hand in front of her spaced off eyes.

"Well..." Erin only knew one way to prove this, and if he could do it, then she really was crazy. "I want you to make a shadow clone."

"That's it? Fine, fine its your request." He positioned himself and muttered "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" under his breathe.

That was it, everything Erin thought could'nt happen, just happened. In a single grey wisp of smoke stood a perfect replica of Naruto. The real Naruto who she had spent hours fantasizing over meeting once. He was standing right before her staring at her and grinning."Naruto...Uzumaki! Naruto Uzu-freakin-maki!" Erin launched herself at the ninja in a giant hug.

The rest of the ninja's tensed up. They hardly relaxed even when they saw it was a hug. Naruto even hugged her shoulder in return."Your kind of weird."

"I get that a lot." She rushed over to the group and grabbed Gaara's arm. "Your one of my favorite characters ever! Your background story is so sad I cried! I even bought a teddy bear just like the on you had when you were little!" Erin switched around to look at Shikamaru. "And I love the story of how you and Chouji got to be such good friends!". Erin continued to chat to all the ninja's who all were wondering how they knew so much about each of them.

"Hey...calm down. Your hyperventilating." Naruto paused her weird ranting and grinned again. "Want to go see Tsunade?"

"Tsunade?! She's so cool! Best konoichi ever! Lets go, lets go!" She raced off in front of the group and then halted. "Um...which way?" She said, smiling a cheesy grin.

"This way kiddo!" Temari showed her the right alley, escorting her down the pathway.

The rest followed slowly, all pondering her actions. How did she know about Gaara's teddy bear? He had'nt told anyone about that before! Naruto even had to silence her before she blurted out that he was the Kyubbi. Was this new girl going to cause a problem for them all...?

"I cant believe this is happening." Erin stayed directly next to Temari, smiling the whole time. She was estatic in this whole mess of ninjas. The only wish she truely wished to come true and here she was. Erin was going through so many things. The only thought that eluded her was one...How was she to get home?


End file.
